Undercover
by PitchpleaselearnyourABCS
Summary: They graduated top of their class at Quantico, but can they handle what life throws at them after that? Bella Squared!
1. Prologue

**A/N: so this is my first attempt at a multi chapter fiction. Obviously it is going to be a Bella Squared, but let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

I am FBI Agent Beca Mitchell. I graduated third in my class at Quantico a month ago, and I am beginning my first undercover case next Monday.

I am 23, but I look like I'm 16, so I am perfect for this case, because the mobs are taking over the high school in a small town in Georgia called Barden High.

My mission, get in with the supposed heads of the mob and take them down.

Luckily I'm not alone, the higher ups decided to also send in the people who graduated first, second, and fourth from our class, and I just so happen to be dating all three of them. Stacie Conrad (graduated fourth in our class) also looks like she is 16 even though she is 23, so she is also going to be a student and my adoptive sister, Chloe Beale (graduated second in our class) is going to be the new chorus teacher and one of our adoptive moms, and Aubrey Posen (graduated first of our class) is going to be the new vice principle and our other adoptive mother.

The only thing that really sucks about this case, is that we have to act like the only two that are actually dating are Chloe and Aubrey. I mean, it sucks that we had to change our last names to "Smith" and act like Stacie and I are only 16, but my girls are hot, and if I'm not around them constantly, I am terrified that they are going to be hit on by hormonal teenage boys.

* * *

 **A/N: what did you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: so I've decided to continue. I am going to do my best to add a new chapter once every week, so here it goes. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

We were sat in the main office of Barden High, Aubrey and Chloe in the chairs in front of the desk, and Stacie and I were in the chairs next to the door. Behind the standard principle desk sat a tall dark haired man who was in about his 30s, Principle Aaron Neff. The "adults" were discussing all of the rules that would need to be followed for us to attend, but from what I saw just walking into the school, the rules were not enforced as strictly as he claims.

"Okay, girls," he finally says to Stacie and I, "Here are your schedules," he gave both of us a schedule, "I made sure to keep you in the same classes to make your transition easier."

"Thanks," we said as we accepted the papers from the man.

"Good, now run along to class," he said as we both made our way out of the office.

Stacie and I closed the door behind us, leaving our girlfriends, sorry our "moms", in the office to finish discussing whatever they needed to take care of. Stacie and I took a moment to look at our identical class schedules.

 _First period: AP Biology_

 _Second period: French I_

 _Third period: AP Calculus_

 _Fourth period: PE_

 _Lunch_

 _Fifth period: Health II Honors_

 _Sixth period: Chorus_

 _Seventh period: AP English 11_

 _Eighth period: AP History 11_

"Damn," Stacie commented.

"Why the hell are we in all AP classes?" I asked.

"Better ask our mother that one," she said with a smirk on her face, "Come on, we have to get to class," she grabbed my arm and led me the way that the biology class must be. Stacie is the smart one out of the two of us because she actually decided to get to school early this morning to become more alert to the layout of the school, while I decided to sleep in for another 20 minutes.

We finally reached the door and knocked. We waited until we heard a voice sat "Come in" before we opened the door. "Hello," a woman, presumably the teacher, said when we came into view, "You must be the new students Mr. Neff was telling me about."

"That would be us," Stacie replied as I looked around the room. The room was an off white color and split into two different parts. There was a lab on one side while the other held desks and the students, so the classroom half.

"Well why don't you two introduce yourselves then take the only two seats that are left, the ones next to Maya," she pointed to a girl right in front of her desk, "and Zeke," she pointed to a boy in the middle of the class.

Maya was a tall blonde who looked like she was the teacher's pet in the nerdy schoolgirl dress she was wearing. Zeke on the other hand, looked like the definition of a "bad-boy" he was in sweats with his dark hair slicked back with way too much hair gel. He is definitely on my "to watch" list.

"Well, I'm Stacie," the girl beside me started, since I obviously wasn't going to, "I was top in my class at my last school-"

"-You were not," I cut her off.

"Sorry, I was _second_ in my class, and I love to sing," she corrected.

"And I'm Beca, _I_ was top of the class at _our_ last school, and I am going to be a DJ when I turn 18 and get out of the system," I said with an undertone of anger. We decided that I would be the one that didn't really want to be in this family in the first place, since my real parents "died" a year ago. In reality they just disowned me when they found out the truth about my relationship.

"Becs, stop talking," Stacie said in a quiet voice, but made sure that everyone close could still hear. "Sorry, 'bout her," she said in a louder voice, "She thinks she's a 'bad-ass'"

"At least I'm not a 'hard-ass'" I said with a smirk making my way to sit next to Zeke.

"Okay," the teacher said, "Well I am Ms. Miller, and this is AP Bio, and we are getting ready to dissect frogs next week!" the teacher said before continuing to teach the class.

* * *

The rest of the classes went this way until PE, we just introduced ourselves and jumped into whatever they were learning. We did the same in the gym class before Zeke came up to us while we were talking about what we thought of the school so far while we were waiting to be put into the basketball game.

"So what do you guys think of Barden so far?" he asked.

"It's pretty cool," Stacie asked, her voice laced with fake interest.

"Yeah, what she said," I replied sounding like I couldn't be bothered.

"Beca, be nice," Stacie chastised.

"She's fine," Zeke said, "So did you guys here that we are having an assembly during lunch today?"

"Nope," I replied popping the "p".

"Well good, 'cause I'm gonna skip it, and I was wondering if you ladies would like to skip with me? Maybe have a little fun?" he said with a weird tone in his voice.

"I don't think we should," Stacie started.

"You know with it being our first day and all," I finished for her.

"That's a good point," he said.

Just then the door to the gymnasium opened and Aubrey's voice ran through the room, "Hi, I'm looking for Beca and Stacie Smith."

I rolled my eyes as the gym teacher, Mr. Reynolds, spoke up, "They are over there," he pointed to us, "But do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"Of course you can, I'm the new vice principle," she said before lowering her voice so that no one else could hear her.

"Sure thing, Beca and Stacie!" he shouted. We got up and made our way over to them.

"Hallway, now!" Aubrey said in an evil tone.

"What did we do?" Stacie whispered to me as the rest of the class just stared while some others laughed. I just shrugged and we made our way to the hall.

The door closed and Aubrey pulled us off to the side, "How is everything going? Did you get any information yet?"

"We were about to before we were so rudely interrupted," I bit back.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey replied, to which Stacie and I chuckled, "You can't talk to me like that."

"She's just stayin' in character," Stacie tried to cover for me.

"And it's fun," I slowly added.

"Of course it is," Aubrey said with an eye roll, "So what did I interrupt?"

"Not 100% sure, but can you check a student's file out for us?" I asked.

"Sure, what's the name?" Bree replied.

"Zeke Williams," Stacie and I replied at the same time.

"Okay, thanks, babes, and I'll see you later," she replied with a wink, "You better get back to class," she started to walk away before she turned back to face us, "And I better see your asses at that assembly, or you can consider both of you under house arrest."

We mock saluted her before replying "Ma'am yes ma'am!" in unison.

"She just wants to see our asses," Stacie said with a smirk causing me to start laughing. We made our way back into the gym and got back to keeping the bench warm, since Zeke was now playing the game and we didn't have cloths for PE.

* * *

 **A/N: the next chapter will be the assembly and the second half of their first day. hope you enjoyed. ;) and what do you guys think of Zeke trying to get the girls to skip the assembly?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter number 2!** **The assembly and the second half of their first day.  
**

* * *

Stacie and I made our way to the auditorium after PE and sat next to each other on the end of an aisle in the middle of the audience. It was a nice little area with a couple hundred seats in the audience and a stage in the front, Mr. Neff, Aubrey, and a bunch of other people that I didn't recognize were in seats near the back of the platform.

We were sitting on the right side of the aisle and there was an empty seat beside Stacie, but kids filled all of the other seats. It took about ten minutes to get everyone into their seats before Mr. Neff started talking about how students needed to start respecting school property or we would lose our privileges.

I tuned out about five minutes in and pulled my phone out. Looking around the room, I noticed Stacie looked bored too, so I decided that I would come up with a way to make this a little more fun. While my eyes were roaming the room for ideas, I locked eyes with Aubrey. That's when the perfect solution came to mind.

I pulled up a text box on my phone and started texting Stacie.

Beca3: _got an idea_

Stacie;): _wat is it?_

Beca3: _c how red we can make Bree? U game?_

Stacie;): _sure, but how?_

Beca3: _she has her phone on her…._

I felt Stacie jump a little in the seat before she replied.

Stacie;): _OMG r u thinkin wat I think ur thinkin?!_

Beca3: _if ur thinkin sexting our girlfriend then we r def on the same track_

Stacie;): _but it ha group chat, and if she replies we have to act like she isn't there_

Beca3: _oh totes ;) anything else?_

Stacie;): _we have 2 leav Chlo out of it… she will make us stop_

I started a group chat with the three of us. She wasn't checking her phone, so we kept talking about what we were going to do to her when we got home tonight and after about five minutes we saw her slyly check her phone and go bright red.

Stacie put her hand in front of me and I slapped it for a high five. Then we went back to talking dirty to our "mom". Eventually we saw her type out a reply and it came through:

Aubrey;): _Would you please STOP? I am in the middle of something!_

Much to her dismay we ignored her and continued on with our conversation. After about another three minutes the principle speaking actually hit my ears again, "And without further ado, Mrs. Smith, the new vice-principle!"

There were scattered applauses all around the room and when they quieted down a voice on the other side of Stacie made us both jump.

"Would you two stop it? You are going to ruin everything!" Chloe said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stacie and I said at the same time.

"Ha, funny, she is as red as my hair and she has to look professional! Plus she told me about parts of the conversation."

"Damnit!" I said.

"Now pay attention, or I'm taking your phones," she said in a serious voice.

"Fine," my "sister" and I said at the same time.

We slumped low in our seats and looked up at our "mom" who was currently standing at a lectern giving a short speech about how happy she was to be there.

Another ten minutes passed before she said something that really caught our attention, "And most importantly, I would like to thank my wonderful family for supporting me through this transition. It would be amazing if you would all try to be friends with them, they are really worth getting to know. I really want you all to know how much I love my daughters, Beca and Stacie Smith."

"Damnit," I muttered as everyone's eyes turned to Stacie and me.

"Karma's a bitch," Stacie muttered. Then the assembly was over and we made our way to the next class.

Health was boring, but it was a shorter period since the assembly apparently ran over.

* * *

Stacie and I walked into the chorus room and instantly regretted it. There were about fifteen students that I didn't recognize all sitting in little groups.

"Hey! Look who it is," one of the students in the _popular_ group said, "The vice principals daughters."

"I bet I could get one of them, or both of them, to sleep with me," some boy said, not at all trying to be quiet.

We took our seats with amused looks on our faces just as the tardy bell rang. Chloe came skipping into the room and immediately made eye contact with us.

"Phone's please," she directed towards Stacie and me.

"Why?" I asked with a little bit in my voice.

"Cause I said so," she deadpanned.

"What if we just show you the messages?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, so you actually know what I'm talking about?" she replied while crossing her arms over her chest. All eyes were watching our exchange. "You know what, just give me your phones."

"Fine," Stacie and I said at the same time as we dug our mobile devices out of our pockets to give to her. She took them and made her way to her desk.

"Okay class," she started, "Since it is my first day here, why don't we spend this time getting to know each other?" she didn't get a response so she just continued, "Okay, why don't we make a circle and go around introducing ourselves and an item that we like, and it can be anything, but I would like it if it started with the same letter as your name does."

We moved our chairs so that we were in a circle before Chloe continued, "Okay," she scanned the room as I did, Stacie was on my right and the dude that said he could sleep with us was on my left. He was a tall blond with a letterman jacket on. "Stacie, why don't you go first, then we will move left."

"Sure," Stacie said as she stood up, "I'm Stacie, and I like," she paused and got a mischievous glint in her eye, but I cut her off before she could say something too inappropriate.

"Don't even think about it," I snapped.

She looked down at me before replying, "Fine, I like making sure my nails are in pristine condition."

The room erupted in giggles as she sat down. When the room quieted down I stood up and said, "I'm Beca and I like babes," I smirked as Chloe's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Beca!" she scolded.

"What I said something that started with the first letter in my name, and I just admitted that I'm gay to a whole bunch of strangers, you should be proud," I said while I was sitting down.

"Not what I meant," Chloe said and I saw Stacie trying not to laugh.

"Dude they are so gonna kill us after today," I whispered to Stacie and that got her to break out laughing. "See, Ma, Stace even agrees with me!"

"Whatever, next please!" Chloe said realizing that she lost this battle.

The kid next to me stood up and said, "I'm Jason and I like my Jeep," everyone started to chuckle except for my girls and I, that must have a double meaning.

He sat down and the girl that spoke up when we first came into class stood up and said, "I'm Salina, and I like being a cheerleader."

The entire room took turns until the last kid spoke, "I'm Ryder and I like to read." The popular kids all let out not-so-subtle "Nerd."

Ryder sat down and Chloe stood up, "Okay, I'm Chloe Smith, and I like cats."

Stacie and I are always finding the dirty view of things and chuckled, but to cover it up Stacie chimed in, "That's why we have four."

We were cut off by the bell then Chloe said, "Okay, tomorrow we will work on song selections!"

Stacie and I made sure to be the last ones out of the room so that we could talk to Chloe, "Can we have our phones back?" I asked.

"No, you will get them after school! I still haven't read them yet!"

"Fine," Stacie said, "We will see you later and we love you!"

"Love you too," Chloe claimed as we exited the room and made our way to English.

We introduced ourselves and got into the lessons in the last two classes before the last bell came. We started gathering our things and made our way to our lockers.

We were just getting ready to leave when the dude from biology- Zeke- came up to us, "Hey, Beca."

"Oh, hi," I replied.

"Stacie," he said with a smug smirk.

"Hey," she cheerily replied.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out for a while today?" we were quiet for a moment thinking over whether we should or not before he spoke up again, "Please, it would make my day," he even had a little pout on his face.

"We have to ask-" Stacie started before I cut her off.

"We would love to!"

"Awesome!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" my girlfriend, sorry "sister," asked pulling me off to the side.

"Look, this dude is sketchy, and I think the best way to solve something is get involved, and you don't have to come with, but it would make me feel better if you did," I sweet talked.

"Okay," she said turning back to him. "Let's do it!"

* * *

 **A/N: cliff- hanger! Sorry guys, but I'm scrunched on time to write. I will do my best to add the second part of a cliff-hanger later in the same week, but if not I will try to get it up on Tuesday (The day that I'm going to update every week) Let me know what you think of it thus far and what you think of the new characters. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter number 3! I know that I said at the end of the last chapter that I was just going to update on Tuesday, but I decided when I was posting to AO3 that I would try to post the second part of cliff-hangers later in the same week. this probably isn't what you were expecting, but here we go! ;)**

* * *

" _Okay," she said turning back to him, "Let's do it!"_

Stacie and I found ourselves walking behind Zeke to his vehicle. Once we were in the student parking lot, it was clear to us that we were heading to the Jeep that Jason was leaning against with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you don't mind Jason being with us, he's kinda my ride," Zeke confessed.

I looked over at Stacie who had a hesitant expression on her face, but she gave me a slight nod, telling me to just agree to go. "That's fine," I said. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Awesome," Zeke said as we reached the vehicle.

"Hey," he said. Stacie and I replied before he continued, "So we are going to show you fine ladies around town."

"Cool," I replied.

We were all just about to climb into the vehicle, Stacie up front with Jason, and me in the back with Zeke, when a loud booming voice was heard from across the parking lot. "Rebecca Grace!" came Aubrey's voice.

"Uh-oh," Jason said, "the middle name card. Someone's in trouble."

"Tell me about it," I said rolling my eyes. I stepped fully out of the Jeep and shut the door before making my way towards my "mom" with Stacie hot on my trail.

Once we reached her, we could tell by the look on her face that this was her reaction from this morning.

"Oh, so now you are actually going to listen to me?" she asked harshly.

"Don't I always?" I asked sarcastically.

"Get in the damn car! We are going home and you are grounded!" she said with a different tone in her voice, one that was a little… worried, I think. Maybe this conversation wasn't just about the assembly.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed trying to keep some of my badass reputation here. "I was going out with friends."

"After the stunt you pulled this morning? No way in hell are you- or your sister- going anywhere except for our house!" she shot back.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her for a while, her entire appearance was pleading me to just go with it.

Stacie spoke up while I was staring our "mother" down by saying, "Maybe we should just listen to her Bec, I mean, we can always go out at some other point."

I waited a few minutes before dropping my arms and turning to my "sister" and nodding my head. She gave me a giant smile before walking over to the boys that we were supposed to hang out with, "Sorry boys," I heard her say, "We should hang out sometime though," she then walked back over to Aubrey and I and the two of us followed our girlfriend to our Volks Wagon bug with our heads down in shame as everyone turned to look at us.

* * *

The ride back to the house we were given for this assignment was quiet with nothing except for the radio that was playing just loud enough to hear, and Chloe humming along as if it were any other day in the car.

Once we reached the house we all made our way up the front walk to go inside. The outside of the house wasn't anything special, it was layered bricks going all the way around and a giant wooden front door. The front porch was rather large with a nice porch swing in the right corner.

The inside wasn't anything special either, we walked in to a foyer that had the living room on the right, the dining room on the left, and a hallway that led to the kitchen and the bathroom connected to the steps leading to the second floor. The upstairs had a bathroom and four bedrooms, but we only used the one bedroom when no one else was here.

We walked into the foyer and proceeded to take off our shoes and coats- a habit that Aubrey got us all into- before Stacie and I were just shyly standing in front of our girlfriends who just turned to look at us. Chloe was in front of Stacie, and Aubrey was in front of me.

"I'm sorry," Stacie and I mumbled at the same time. Our girls gave each other a knowing smirk before both of their lips were attacking ours and Stace and I were pinned to the back of the closed front door.

After about two minutes, they both pulled back at the same time in need of breath. I stared into Aubrey's eyes and I'm pretty sure that our girls were looking into each other's as well.

We just stood there in silence before Chloe spoke up, "Damn, I've wanted to do that all day," we all chuckled and she turned to me, "Come here Becs, it's your turn," she had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she leaned in to kiss me while Aubrey's body was still pressed to my front.

"Wait! I need Bree kisses!" I heard Stacie exclaim from behind me, but I doubt I would have noticed had I not felt her body move away from mine, causing me to whimper and all of my girls to laugh at me.

Aubrey pecked my cheek before saying, "Missed you too, baby." She then went and kissed Stacie real quick before Chloe and Aubrey pulled back again and led us to the kitchen and we all sat on the stools around the counter. "Before we get to play," Aubrey stated with a little smirk, "We have to work."

"Boo!" all three of Bree's girlfriends claimed.

We all chuckled before she stood up and looked back and forth between Stacie and I, "Okay, so I looked into the guy that you guys asked me to check into," we all looked at her and she ran a hand through her golden locks, "And his rap sheet is clear, but I also looked into his best friend, the one you were about to leave with,"

"Jason?" I cut her off.

"Yes, and he has a rep of taking girls in his Jeep, rapping them, and beating the shit out of them, but no one is willing to testify because they are all terrified of him," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"So that's why you didn't want us to get into that vehicle?" Stacie asked.

"Exactly!" she replied.

"Okay, I understand that you were worried, but how are we supposed to catch him if we don't spend time with him?" I asked.

"Well I know that you can take care of yourselves, but I worry about you and I wanted to give you the heads up on him," she said with a sheepish smile that I didn't like the look of.

I stood up and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her, "Thank you for caring, love," I told her before leaning in to peck her on the lips.

"Anytime," she replied with a huge smile.

"So just be careful when you are around him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of you," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"We love you too, Chlo," Stacie said wrapping Chloe in a bear hug. She smiled and we were all just content sitting with each other talking about our days.

We had dinner and spent most of the night making love before we were all too exhausted to continue and curling up in bed together to go to sleep. Tomorrow we would face the boys with new opinions of them, and hopefully we can stop them from ruining anyone else's life, but for now, we just sleep in the presence of the ones we love the most.

* * *

 **A/N: so what did you guys think? I will still attempt to post on Tuesday, but I didn't like leaving you guys on such a big cliff-hanger. It may take me a little longer to update next time because I have to bring my grades up in school..**

 **Question for you guys, should I write smut in this story or not? I mean I haven't, but if that is something you want to see, let me know, and I will do my best to make that happen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: we've made it to chapter four! ;) Thanks for reading. Oh, and there isn't smut this chapter, but I will get there eventually. I do not own any of the four main characters or the parts of Pitch Perfect that I reference. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning when I felt a shift in the bed. My eyes slowly opened as I grunted at the loss of contact. I realized that Chloe was still on top of me from where we wore her out last night and Stacie was still on my right side.

As I realized that it was Aubrey who was missing- from my left side- I looked up to find her eyes. When ours eyes met, she let out a light chuckle and leaned over to peck me on the lips, "Mornin'" she whispered when she pulled away from me.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I mumbled.

She chuckled again, and damn do I love that sound, "It looks like you're a little stuck, babe."

"Ya think?" I replied on a chuckle.

"Bitch," the naked red head on top of me mumbled while still not moving.

"Your bitch," I corrected while Aubrey chuckled. I looked over at the clock and sighed seeing that it was only 5:30.

I sighed and turned to the blonde that was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Why the hell are we awake at this ungodly hour?" She chuckled again so I added, "And why the fuck are you so damn giddy?"

Chloe's head shot up and she looked at the clock then towards Aubrey before exclaiming, "Oh my God, she's ready for another round! You can see it in her eyes!" she jumped up and started making out with Aubrey.

"Why is it so fucking loud in here?" Stacie asked popping her head up for the first time and looked over to see our girls locking faces, "Oh my God, I'm so turned on right now!"

I turned to her with a wicked grin on my face as I sat up and judging by the look on her face she had the same idea as me.

We both nodded our heads and made our way over to wrap ourselves around our girls, "I love you guys," I stated before running my tongue across Chloe's back and up her neck.

"We love you, too," all three of them said as they separated.

Aubrey must have looked over to the clocked because she mumbled, "Damn," in an unpleased tone.

"What's wrong?" Chloe and I asked at the same time while Stacie continued to suck on Aubrey's pulse point.

"We have half an hour to be ready and at the school," she replied.

"To be continued then?" Chloe asked with a hopeful look while Stacie and I slowly, but reluctantly, moved away from our girls.

"Oh, definitely," Aubrey mumbled earning a peck to the lips from each of us in turn. "But, we need to get ready, like 20 minutes ago, we have to be at the school at 6:30 since I'm the vice principle."

We all sighed and made our way to get ready for the day.

20 minutes later we were making our way out of the house to go to the school.

Aubrey and Chloe climbed into the front seat while Stacie and I climbed into the back.

We were buckled and half way to the school when the leggy brunette next to me leaned over and whispered, "When you get the chance, look at Bree's neck."

My head shot away from the window I was looking out of and towards the girl, "What do you mean?" I whispered back. She just shrugged so I rolled my eyes and looked towards the driver. As soon as I saw it my eyes grew, "Oh my God!" I whispered again, "She's gonna kill us if anyone notices!"

Stacie just shrugged as she said in a low voice and tone, "I had to make my mark."

I started laughing loudly and it gained the attention of the girls in the front, "What's so funny?" Aubrey asked as she looked at us in the rearview mirror.

I looked out the window to help find a way out of telling her about the fresh bruise on her neck, and I thanked the stars that we reached the school and I saw Zeke next to the entrance.

"Oh look," I said, "We're at school and our friends are waiting for us!"

"You can just let us off here," Stacie chimed in.

"Fine," Aubrey said, "Whatever, love you."

She pulled up to the curb and we all said our goodbyes before Stacie and I opened the door and made our way over to the rebel while we were still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked as we reached him.

"Oh, just a joke we played on the vice principle this morning," Stacie said.

We finally calmed our laughing down and I nodded my head in agreement.

"So how much trouble are you guys in?" he asked.

"Not much, why?" I asked because his question peeked my interest.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with Jason and I tonight?"

"Jason and me," Stacie mumbled so that I was the only one that could hear her, causing me to have to suppress a giggle.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, "She said that we would love to."

"Yep, but we have to get to class now!" I filled in.

"Oh, cool," Zeke said although he sounded confused for a moment, "I'll walk you, we have the same class."

I flashed him a smirk before lacing my right arm with his left one as we made our way to class with Stacie right behind us. The conversation was light on the way to the classroom and once we made it to our seats.

When Ms. Miller came in and started teaching the lesson we stopped talking and payed attention, which surprised me, but I guess he is in an AP class for a reason.

About ten minutes after the class started I felt my cellphone vibrate, so I discretely checked it and saw that Aubrey sent a group text to Chloe, Stacie, and me. I opened it to find: _What the hell guys? Why didn't you fucking tell me that there is a fucking hicky on my damn neck?_

I glanced over to where Stacie was and saw that she also checked her phone. Based off of how much she was cussing, we knew that she was pissed.

Chloe was the first one to reply: _OMG bby I'm totes srry I didn't evn notice!_

 _Busted!_ Stacie replied.

I looked up to make sure that the teacher wasn't paying attention before I typed _srry bbe ur girls r possessive nd we saw the way the dmn principle was lookin at u_ and hit send.

 _The fucking principle just called me "unprofessional" for showing u to work without covering it up at least!_ Came the perfect reply from Bree.

"Beca and Stacie, is there something you would like to share with the class?" a voice said suddenly.

When I realized that it was the teacher my head shot up and I slid my phone into my pocket before stating, "No ma'am," and starting to copy the notes off the board.

"Please remember that they are no cellular devices allowed in my class, consider this a warning," she said before getting back to the lesson.

"Yes ma'am," Stacie and I mumbled at the same time.

We did the class work in silence and payed attention for the rest of the period.

* * *

The rest of our classes went by in a breeze with us actually doing the work, and before we knew it, we were standing in the lunchroom trying to decide where to sit.

"Beca! Stacie!" we heard a voice call from a table behind us. We turned around and saw Jason, Zeke, Salina, and a bunch of their friends sitting at the _cool_ table waving us over. "Come sit with us!" Zeke called.

Stacie looked at me and I shrugged as if to say "Why not?" and we made our way over to sit next to them. I sat with Zeke and my right and Stacie on my left and Jason on her left.

We thanked them and started eating the so called "food" and not to long after the boys put their arms around our shoulders and Zeke asked, "So what was so important this morning that was worth the wrath of Maniac Miller?"

Stacie and I both blushed a little before she and I questioned at the same time, "Why is she called Maniac Miller?"

"Cause she's crazy!" Salina replied.

"Stop dodging the question!" Jason called.

I was about to reply when we were saved by Aubrey bending to speak between Stacie and I, "What the hell, Beca?"

Stacie started to chuckle and I just smirked before I replied, "I love how you automatically think it was me!"

Jason and Zeke both pulled away and I heard Zeke mumble "cock blocker" before I turned to face Aubrey trying not to laugh. I guessed that she also heard what he said.

"Well was it you?" she questioned while her glare was pointed towards me. I looked passed her to Stacie and Aubrey must have seen the gesture because she added, "It was Stacie, wasn't it?"

"Damn, Beca, gettin' me caught twice in one day!" Stacie said. I gave her an evil smirk coming up with a genius plan.

"It isn't my fault you were so loud this morning!" I said earning a glare from both girls.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, "You know what?" Aubrey asked standing up straight, "Just go to class, but we are so talking about this later."

We gathered our things and stood up and the tall blond added, "Oh, and tell your mother that if she knew about this, I am so ignoring her!"

Stacie and I chuckled and I said, "Whatever," before walking off to go to class.

We walked into the class and Chloe immediately walked up to us, "Dude, she is going to kill you! Wait, wait, wait! Who did it?"

"Oh my God!" I mumbled.

"It was totes me," Stacie said with a wide smile.

"Wait, what exactly are you talking about?" Jason questioned.

"Family matters!" Stacie and Chloe exclaimed at the same time.

"You and your wife have completely different views about whatever this is," Salina chimed in.

The three of us chuckled before I said, "Ya think?"

Chloe clapped her hands together before saying, "Okay, please take your seats! We are going to have a riff-off tomorrow! So think of songs that you could use in different categories."

"What the hell is a riff-off?" half of the class exclaimed.

Chloe giggled before turning to face everyone, "Well, we will just have to show you," she turned her bright eyes to Stacie and I, "You guys up for it?"

"Oh, totes!" Stacie replied.

"I guess," I replied.

"You remember the one that we did your freshman year?" Chloe asked. Stacie and I knew that she was referring to the riff-off that we had my first year at Quantico when we were all in an acapella group together, but to the others it would seem like our freshman year of high school.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth!" Chloe retorted. "Okay, this is gonna be good."

We went on to perform the same exact competition we did back in school, Stacie took the part of the Quantico Harmonics, Chloe took the part of the Trebles, and I took the part of our team, the Bellas.

When we finished singing everyone got really excited and congratulated us before the bell rang and we went to the rest of our classes on our best behaviors. I texted Chloe to ask if we could go with the boys and she just told us to be careful and have fun.

Now it's time to go see if we can break the circle of the gang.

* * *

 **A/N: another chapter down. The next one will be about their evening with the boys. What do you think will happen? And what did you think of this chapter? Just imagine the riff-off as the same one from the movie, only with one girl singing the part and the others backing her up. Longest chapter thus far! Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: it's Tuesday! So that means I can give you guys chapter 5! Please review! I love to read all of the feedback you guys give me. I don't own what isn't mine, so Pitch Perfect (characters, or movie) or songs mentioned.**

* * *

After our last class of the day, Stacie and I made our way to our lockers only to be met with Zeke and Jason leaning on our metal storage unites.

"Hello, ladies," Jason said.

"Hi," Stacie replied flirtatiously.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Well I heard that you are joining us for an amazing evening," he said standing up straight and moving towards me while Zeke moved towards Stacie.

"Hm," Stacie started, "About that, where exactly are we going?"

The boys chuckled before Zeke replied, "There is this diner in town where everyone goes to hang out, and occasionally we will study."

"Okay, cool," I said. I glanced behind the boys and saw Aubrey making her way towards us with a deep scowl on her face, and if I didn't suspect it before, I definitely did now, she was pissed!

I straightened up as much as I could and elbowed Stacie in the side. She threw a glance my way before looking the way my eyes were directed, "Shit," she mumbled while standing up tall. The boys looked confused before they turned around and saw our "mother" heading our way. They let out an audible sigh just as the blond reached us.

"Would either of you care to explain where this _genius_ plan came from?" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

"We already did," I stated quietly.

She scoffed and crossed her arms before looking down on me and saying, "No you didn't, you just told me what you thought would get you out of trouble faster."

"Did it work?" Stacie asked with hope evident in her voice.

"No way in hell!" Aubrey snapped.

"We have plans that Mom already agreed to, but we will make it up to you as soon as we get home," I said in an innocent voice.

She took a moment to reply, which told me that I had her. After a short pause, she replied in a quiet voice, "Fine, but I want you home by eight, any later and you will be making it up to us for a very long time," Stacie and I both knew that she meant with sex, but anyone else most likely thought she was talking about chores.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied giving her a salute for good measure.

Stacie laughed before giving Aubrey a hug and whispering something in her ear, causing the slightest blush to for on her cheeks that anyone other than her girlfriends wouldn't have even noticed.

They pulled away after a moment and Stacie and I out our things into our locker and grabbed what we needed before closing our lockers and turning back to the boys and Bree.

Aubrey looked at us worriedly before telling us, "Please be careful."

"We will be," Stacie and I said in unison.

Aubrey turned to Zeke and Jason giving them a glare that frightened even me. "Take care of my girls," she said in a strict tone, "If anything happens to them, I will hunt you down!"

"Okay!" I said with wide eyes when I noticed that the boys were too shocked to say anything, "We will be fine," I grabbed Jason's hand and Stacie did the same with Zeke's, "Let's go, we will see you later Ma."

We made it out of the school without looking back, but I could feel Aubrey's glare on us as we departed.

Zeke and I sat in the backseat, and Jason and Stacie were in the front. Jason was driving and Zeke was sitting behind him while I was sitting behind Stacie who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"We are so screwed," I muttered once the doors were closed and Stacie laughed.

"You can say that again," Stacie said between her laughter.

"Why are you ladies screwed?" Jason asked.

"Our Ma is pissed," I replied and left it at that.

Most of the ride passed in silence with the only noise being the low hum of the radio. After a while I noticed Jason place his hand on Stacie's thigh. She looked over at him with a slight smirk before returning her gaze to the window.

A few minutes later Stacie jumped up in her seat and exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

"What?" I questioned as I noticed Jason remove his hand from her leg.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio up?" she asked Jason while ignoring my question.

"Sure?" Jason replied sounding as confused as I felt.

She quickly turned up the music and started singing, and I knew exactly why she was so excited when I heard the words leave her lips, "Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium!"

I joined her on the next verse "Stone hard, machine gun, firin' at the ones who run," we sang the rest of the song in perfect harmony. We didn't care what the boys thought, we loved this song.

When the song ended, Zeke and Jason applauded us and Stacie turned in her seat with a mischievous smirk on her face before saying, "Oh, em, aca-gee! We are totes using that in the riff off tomorrow!"

"Oh totes," I replied with a mocking tone in my voice.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jason asked not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice as we pulled into a parking lot.

"She was in an overly cheesy acapella group at our last school and she tends to start many statements with _aca_ ," I replied putting air quotes around _aca_.

"Okay then," Jason said, "Well, we are here."

We all got out of the Jeep and made our way to the inside of the small diner. It was just a nice place with a bunch of video games and a bunch of teenagers hanging out around the booths and tables that filled the area. The walls were red and white stripped and the restaurant gave off this feeling of home.

"So this place is owned by my uncle, but the whole family helps out with it," Jason said when we sat in a booth. Stacie and Jason were on one side while Zeke and I occupied the other and Stacie and I sat across from one another.

We sat talking about little things, like how this school is compared to our last one, what we do for fun, and other things like that. The waitress eventually came to take our drink orders and we all ordered some sort of soda and when she left we decided what we wanted to eat before going back to talking.

When the waitress brought our drinks and took our orders my phone started to ring. I checked who it was and saw that it was Jesse- a friend of mine from Quantico- ( **A/N: for the purpose of this story, Jecca never existed beyond friendship.** )

"Is everything okay?" Zeke asked as the waitress left and he noticed me contemplating whether or not to take the call.

"Oh," I said, removed from my thoughts, "Um, yeah, I have to take this, excuse me," with that I stood up and made my way to the restroom answering the phone, "Hello?"

" _Hey Becaw!"_ he said through the line and I chuckled, _"So I was asked to call you to check on how your case is going."_

I rolled my eyes at how forward he was before replying, "Well, I'm kinda out with a few people right now-" before I was cut off.

" _Oh, tell the hotties I said hey,"_ I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I groaned before replying, "Stop calling them hot! You know the rules!"

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm not allowed to call your girls any form of hot or you will gut me like a fish."_

I put my hand over my heart and said in a voice full of fake pride, "Oh my God, I taught you so well!"

" _Go to hell,"_ he mumbled and I started cracking up.

"Okay, other than the nothing has progressed so far, but I will keep you updated," I said sobering from my fit of giggles.

" _Sounds good, Becaw! Talk to you later,"_ a muttered a bye and hung up on him.

I made my way out of the restroom and looked down at my phone when it dinged and saw that I had a message from Jesse. I rolled my eyes and went to open it when I ran into someone and fell on the ground.

I quickly brushed it off and stood up to help the person I ran into- who also fell- up, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Its fine," she said taking my offered hand and getting up, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I was totally texting though," I mumbled when I realized that it was Maya from my Biology class.

"Maya," a man's voice sounded from somewhere we both turned to look, "Get your ass back to work!" I took in his muscular appearance, he was a tall Hispanic with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Sorry, I have to go," Maya replied.

"Okay, cool," I said and made my way back to our table.

I sat down and immediately noticed Jason's arm around my girlfriend, sorry, "sister".

As soon as I took my seat Stacie looked at me, "So what did the douche want this time?" she asked.

I just stared at her for a moment, confused about what she meant when my phone dinged again. I checked to see that it was from Jesse again. I opened the messages and read them both. The first one read: _tell the hotties I said hi ;)_ and the other read: _btws, Abernathy wants 2 tl of u tomorrow_

I quickly relied with _we will call her after I beat the shit out of you!_

"Earth to Becs," Stacie said waving her hand in front of my face, "What did he want?" I just handed her my phone so that she could read the messages. "He needs to stop before I beat the shit out of him," she said leaving it as vague as possible.

"What did this dude do?" Zeke asked as he put his arm around my shoulders. I tensed immediately and let out a sigh when my phone that was still in Stacie's hand started to ring.

Stacie looked really excited before turning to me, "Play along?" she asked.

I nodded and she answered the phone. "Hey baby," she said doing her best to sound intoxicated.

I had to try really hard to suppress my laugh while she was listening to the other person, "Who is it?" I mouthed.

"Hot stuff," she mouthed back, we were hoping to make the boys a little jealous. "Look, baby, I'm sorry," she said with a slur. She made a weird face and looked over at me, "Here she is," she said into the line before handing me the phone.

I took it and immediately did my best to sound at least a little tipsy, "Hey, Sugar Daddy!"

Everyone at the table was having a hard time not laughing as Aubrey's voice rang through my ears, _"Rebecca Mitchell! You are supposed to be working, why the fuck are you drunk?"_

"Calm your tits, baby, I'm only tipsy, and I got the drinks for free," I was slurring like crazy and trying not to laugh.

" _Who the hell is giving you free drinks?"_ she demanded.

"Just a friend," I replied with a shrug. Stacie held her phone up to me, showing me that she got "Firecracker" (our contact name for Chloe) caught up on what's happening.

All of a sudden I hear Aubrey screaming through the house, _"Chloe? Our girls are drunk and I swear to the aca-gods that they are not coming into our bed tonight!"_

My eyes widened and Stacie looked at me curiously before I caved and my voice sounded sober all of a sudden, "Baby, baby," I said before I heard her hum in the line, "Babe, it was just a joke! We aren't drunk, we haven't had anything to drink tonight, I swear."

Stacie rolled her eyes and made a whipping motion and noise, causing the boys to laugh.

" _Fuck you!"_ Aubrey mumbled.

"I mean, if your offering," I said trailing off and I could just tell that she rolled her eyes, "Why were you calling, babe?"

" _I just wanted to remind you to be home by 8, Chloe and I planned something for the four of us,"_ she said.

"That's so sweet," I said. I glanced over at Stacie who showed me her phone, and I saw that it was 7:30, "We wouldn't miss it," I added sincerely.

" _Mmk, love you,"_ she mumbled before hanging up on me.

"Whipped!" Stacie said. The boys started laughing again before Zeke asked a very important question.

"Who was that?"

I chuckled before looking him dead in the eye and replying with a serious tone, "The person that I am going to destroy tonight."

Stacie started laughing at the expression on Zeke's face, as did I, "Oh, my God!" Stacie said while still laughing, "It was her ex, they broke up when we moved, but they are obvi still friends."

They seemed to buy it because Jason said, "Okay, well we better get you home, it is getting late."

"Right, well thank you guys for an amazing time out," I said.

"It was our pleasure," Zeke informed.

The boys payed for us and we made our way back to the car. The car ride was filled with meaningless chit-chat, and before we knew it, we were pulling up in front of our house.

"Thank you guys, for a wonderful night out," Stacie said.

"Really," Jason stated, "And we would really like it if you ladies would join us for a party this Friday night."

"We would love to," I said. Stacie and I got out of the vehicle, "Goodnight," she and I said in unison. The replied in turn before driving off.

We made our way up the front steps, noticing that the lights were all off and the front door was slightly open. I had a strange feeling in my gut and looked over to Stacie, we made eye contact and I slowly reached for the door knob.

I felt something wet on my fingers and looked down, it was blood. I looked over to see Stacie was panicking as much as I was. We pushed the door open and both shout, "Babes?" when we didn't get a reply we shouted, "Chloe? Aubrey?"

We still received no answer as we made our way further into the house. I started thinking about worst case scenarios and hoping that my loves were okay.

* * *

 **A/N: uh oh? What do you think happened to the girls? What did you think of everything that happened at the diner? Who do you think the bad guy(s)/ girl(s) are?**

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger, I will do my best to post before next Tuesday to make up for it. I'm working on the riff off now, so do you guys have any songs you want to see along with titanium? Thanks for reading! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you for your reviews, I love to read through them. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _We made our way up the front steps, noticing that the lights were all off and the front door was slightly open. I had a strange feeling in my gut and looked over to Stacie, we made eye contact and I slowly reached for the door knob._

 _I felt something wet on my fingers and looked down, it was blood. I looked over to see Stacie was panicking as much as I was. We pushed the door open and both shout, "Babes?" when we didn't get a reply we shouted, "Chloe? Aubrey?"_

 _We still received no answer as we made our way further into the house. I started thinking about worst case scenarios and hoping that my loves were okay._

We grabbed the guns that we had hidden in the front hall and carefully made our way to check the rooms upstairs. Once we were at the top of the stairs, I heard a sound coming from our bedroom, strangely enough, it sounded an awful lot like Chloe moaning.

I looked at Stacie and noticed that she heard the same thing, for she was looking at me and her eyes were dark with lust.

"No fucking fair!" she whisper- shouted as we both lowered our weapons. We both made our way to the bedroom and paused when we heard Chloe screaming out her release.

Once it was quiet again I slowly opened the door and Stacie and I made our way in, "We love you guys, too," I said sarcastically.

"Holly shit!" Chloe said jumping into a sitting position. "Don't do that!"

"It isn't our fault you guys are fucking without us," Stacie said.

"Actually, it is," Aubrey stated matter-of-factly, when she saw our confused faces she continued, "You guys decided that it would be fun to mess with me all week, so you guys calling and pretending to be drunk was the last straw, you are not welcome in this bed tonight."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stacie and I exclaimed at the same time.

Our girls chuckled and Chloe added, "Well we also have dinner made, and we applaud you for making it home on time."

"Let's go eat!" Aubrey said as Stacie and I rolled our eyes. Bree and Chlo jumped out of bed and put on their silk robs that just barely covered their asses. Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand while Chloe grabbed mine, and we let ourselves be dragged to the dining room. "Sit," she demanded as they pulled chairs out for us.

We immediately obeyed, for we feared what would happen if we didn't. They left Stacie and me sitting in our chairs and went to the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of the room I turned to Stacie and whispered, "What the fuck just happened?"

"No fucking clue," she replied just as our ladies entered the room.

They sat plates of spaghetti in front of us and sat down around our round table and we thanked them before falling into an awkward silence.

We all sat eating in silence for about ten minutes before Aubrey spoke up, "OK, so tonight is going to be very simple, Chloe and I are going to make love to each other while you two are tied up in _different_ bedrooms."

Stacie and I sat in shock waiting for them to continue, and it didn't take long before Aubrey went on, "Maybe if you guys can behave all day tomorrow, you can rejoin us for a little fun tomorrow. Do we have a deal?" she looked at each of us in turn when we replied in the affirmative. "Good," she added with a smug smile.

We finished eating and I loaded the dishwasher while my girls got showered and ready for bed. After I finished the dishes I went and put my pajamas on, deciding that I would shower in the morning.

While I was getting ready I remembered that we had to call Agent Abernathy- the person in charge of our case-, so I made my way down stairs to wait in the living room for my loves.

They were all sitting on the couch together when I got in the room. Aubrey was in the middle of the couch with Chloe on her left side and Stacie on her right, which meant that they wanted me to lay across their laps.

"I forgot to mention earlier," I started once I was comfortable, "Abernathy wants us to call."

"Okay, go ahead and dial her number," Aubrey said.

I pulled out my phone and typed her number in. On the third ring she picked up, " _Hello?"_

"Hi, Agent Abernathy," I replied in my professional voice, "This is Beca Mitchell, Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale, and Stacie Conrad, I was informed that you wanted us to call." I had the phone on speaker so that we could all be a part of the conversation.

"Oh, yes, Agents," she said in a perky voice, "I just wanted to see what progress you've made and let you know some things that we've figured out."

"Well we are currently checking out a couple of boys that seem sketchy, but it has only been a couple of days, so we don't have anything that is positive," Aubrey said.

"Okay, well keep at it, and while you are at it check into the local diner, I have heard from many sources that something is going on there this weekend," Abernathy informed.

"Yes, ma'am, is there anything else that you need," Aubrey asked.

"No, that is all," she replied, "Thank you, Agents."

"Thanks," the four of us replied before I ended the call and looked at the time.

"Damn," I mumbled when I realized how late it was, when I noticed that I was getting three confused looks directed my way I added, "It's 10:21pm"

"When did it get so late?" Stacie asked.

"No clue," Aubrey and I replied at the same time.

"Come on ladies," Bree started, "Bed time."

"Yes, ma'am," the three of us replied while we reluctantly got off of the couch.

We all made our way to the master bedroom, but were stopped by Aubrey's voice when we reached the top of the stairs. "No way, I already told you two that you are sleeping in the other bedrooms!" she was talking about the rooms that we had set up in case anyone came to stay the night or just visit.

"Sorry," Stacie and I mumbled while we hung our heads and went our separate ways. Aubrey followed Stacie and Chloe came into my room. I made myself comfortable before she tied my wrists with a silk ribbon and tied them to the head board.

"Sorry, babe," she mumbled before she leaned in to connect our lips, "I love you," she said when she pulled away.

"Love you, too," I said staring into her eyes.

I'm not sure how much time passed before Aubrey came in, "Go tell Stace goodnight please," she said to Chloe.

The ginger got off of my bed and exited the room with a final, "I love you."

Aubrey came over and pecked my lips, "Maybe now you will start being nicer to me," she whispered with a smug smirk on her face.

"Sorry, love," I said while I stared into her eyes.

She sighed and leaned in to capture my lips in a kiss, she pulled back when oxygen was needed and rested our foreheads together. After a moment she spoke up, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," I replied. She stood up and left the room after turning the light off.

It was a long night, and I barely slept. The combination of not having my girls with me in bed and the fact that I could hear two of my three girlfriends making love well into the hours of the early morning certainly did not help that fact.

Eventually I managed to get some sleep, but not much, for I awoke to soft hands rubbing up and down my arms. I smiled and muttered, "Good morning," without opening my eyes.

"Hi, love," Aubrey said before pecking my lips, "Can you go help Stacie make breakfast, then we can all snuggle before we have to leave?"

"I would love to do that," I said as she released my arms, "But I need to shower."

"Okay, I'm sure Stace can handle cooking, just come join us when you're ready."

"Will do," I said finally opening my eyes, "I love you.

"Love you," she said with a smile as she left the room to allow me to get ready.

I quickly prepared for the day then made my way to my girls. We all enjoyed the pancakes and bacon that Stacie made before we all cuddled up in bed together and spending the morning just enjoying each others company.

Eventually we had to get up and head to the school for the crazy day ahead of us.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this probably isn't what you expected, but I have been sick for a while and haven't had much time to work on this, but I still hope you enjoyed. Let me know what your thoughts are. The riff off will be in the next chapter, and it isn't too late to request songs. Thanks for reading ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's the riff-off, hope you like it ;) for the singing, Beca's group is in bold, Stacie's is in italics, Chloe's is in both, and the other group is regular.**

* * *

The first half of the day was dragging out, it felt like we've been here for years, but it is only third period: AP Calculus…

We were taking notes on some shit that I really didn't care about and I looked over to Stacie who had a weird glint in her eyes while she was staring at me. I was confused, and I must have looked like it, for she mouthed _wait and_ _follow my lead._ I nodded my head and she raised her hand.

"Miss, I need to use the restroom," she stated when the teacher looked towards her.

"Take the pass," was the reply from the teacher at the front of the room. She stood up and made a gracious exit. I sat back and waited for about two minutes before she texted me.

Stacie;): _tell d teacher that I need a tampon nd get ur cute little ass here… NOW… please ;)_

I rolled my eyes, but got up and walked to the teacher's desk, "Excuse me," I said in a quiet voice, when she looked up I continued, "Would it be okay if I take a tampon to my sister?"

"Sure," she mumbled.

"Thanks," I said as I headed out of the room. I walked to the bathroom to find Stacie fixing her make-up. "Why do you need a tampon? You aren't even on your period," I pointed out.

"Duh," she said turning around to face me, then she proceeded to make sure that we were the only people in the room. She strutted over to my and wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms naturally moved to her hips.

"That class is soo boring, plus we already know it all, and I'm still all hot and bothered from last night," she husked into my ear.

"Shit, Stace," I moaned before I came to my senses, "We can't."

"Just a little make out session, please," she said while giving me the puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Fine," I said before I connected our lips in a hot and passionate kiss. I have no clue how long we were in there before we pulled away from each other due to the lack of oxygen.

"We should probably get back," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed and we fixed our appearance and went back to class.

* * *

All of our classes were really boring and during lunch we just talked about the riff off.

Eventually we entered the choir room, but neither Stacie nor I could meet Chloe's eyes, for we knew that she would figure out that we were making out during school hours, at school.

She must not have noticed because as soon as the tardy bell rang she began the lesson.

"Okay, class!" she said in her perky voice, "We are going to divide into four teams of four, I will be on a team as well, and Beca and Stacie are not allowed to be on a team with each other, or with me," she divided the class into groups.

It ended up being Stacie and Jason on a team with two other kids, Ryder, Salina, and two other kids, Chloe with three kids, and me with the other three.

"Okay," Chloe started as she held up a spinner device, "This is going to tell us what the category is going to be."

She spun the dial and it landed on "Pick me up songs." I jumped in first and stared directly at Chloe while I sang Titanium by David Guetta and the kids in my group did really well with backing me up.

 **You shout it out**

 **But I can't hear a word you say**

 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**

 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**

 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

 **I'm bulletproof-**

Stacie came in looking into my eyes with Bulletproof by La Roux.

 _Bulletproof_

 _This time baby, I'll be_

 _Bulletproof_

 _I won't let you turn around_

 _And tell me now-_

Someone in Chloe's group cut in next with Be Okay by Oh Honey.

 _ **Now, here and now**_

 _ **Summer dress, favorite park**_

 _ **Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now**_

 _ **I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?**_

 _ **Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling**_

 _ **Can't complain about much these days, I-**_

Ryder came in next with Elastic Heart by Sia, and to say he had a great voice would be an understatement.

I'm still fighting for peace

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart-

Chloe, Stacie, and I clapped our hands while saying "You are cut off," everyone was staring at us like we were crazy, so Chloe continued with, "The word you needed to match was "I" and you sang "I'm""

"That's stupid," came the collective response.

Chloe sun the wheel again and it landed on "Breakup songs." And my girlfriend just had to start us off with I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, her "Savior."

' _ **Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

 _ **So shame on me now**_

 _ **Flew me to places I'd never been**_

' _ **Til you put me down, oh**_

 _ **I-**_

Jason cut her off with Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac.

 _I could_

 _Baby I'd give you my world_

 _Open up_

 _Everything's waiting for you_

 _Go your own way_

 _You-_

I took this opportunity to come in with Fuck You (Very Much) by Lily Allen, gaining a few snickers from around the room.

 **You**

 **Fuck you very very much**

 **Cause we hate what you do**

 **And we hate your whole crew**

 **So please don't stay in touch**

 **Fuck you-**

Unfortunately a kid in Chloe's cut me off with Without You by Mariah Carey.

 _ **You**_

 _ **I can't live**_

 _ **I can't give anymore**_

 _ **I can't live**_

Lucky for us the kid messed up the lyrics, so it was down to Stacie's group and mine. Time for a face off!

Chloe spun the wheel and it landed on "Songs from Broadway."

I took my chances and entered the game with My Shot from Hamilton.

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry**

 **And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

 **I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College**

 **I-**

Stacie knows her Broadway and she came in with No Good Deed from Wicked.

 _I don't even know what I'm reading!_

 _I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

 _Fiyero, where are you?_

 _Already dead, or bleeding?_

 _One more disaster I can add to my-_

One of the other kids in my group came in with Broadway Baby.

 **My tired feet**

 **Pounding Forty Second Street**

 **To be in a show, oh**

 **Broadway Baby**

 **Learnin' how to sing and-**

A kid in Stacie's group stole it back with My Favorite Things for The Sound of Music.

 _And whiskers on kittens_

 _Bright copper kettles and warm winter mittens_

 _These are a few of my-_

I used the fact that my girlfriends are always making my watch RENT to my advantage and started singing Take Me or Leave Me.

 **My time**

 **Cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'**

 **Take me for what I am**

 **Who I was meant to be**

 **And if you give a damn**

 **Take me baby or leave me**

 **No way, can I be what I'm not**

 **But hey, don't you want your girl hot? Oh don't fight, don't loose your head**

' **Cause every night who's in your bed?**

 **Who?**

When it was obvious that we had the other team stumped, were declared the winners. In order to celebrate I started to rap for my girlfriends using Cabinet Battle #1 from Hamilton.

' **Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness'**

 **We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less**

 **These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em**

 **Don't act surprised guys, cuz I wrote 'em**

Stacie joined me for the part of Madison

 _ **Oww**_

Then I continued.

 **But Hamilton forgets**

 **His plan would have the government assume state's debts-**

I was cut off by the bell and my girls laughed at me. We gathered our things and just before Stacie and I left the room Chloe spoke up, "Oh, I completely forgot, Becs and Stace, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay?" we questioned as we made our way to her desk.

Once she made sure that the last of the kids were gone she told us, "Our families are coming for dinner tonight, they all just called a little bit ago."

"All of them?" I asked.

"That's what it sounded like," she replied.

"Okay," we replied before heading to class to finish our boring school day.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry that it is a shorter chapter, I just have a lot to do, and writing the riff off took up a lot of time. So what did you guys think? Why do you think their families are all coming to dinner? Can't wait for next week. Love you awesome nerds ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you enjoy. And the people that actually know about their relationship are the same ones from my other story, Well Shit.**

* * *

"Becs!" I hear someone shout as soon as I step outside of the school. I look around to figure out who's calling for me and I see Aylee, Chloe's seven year old little sister. She looks like a mini version of her sister.

"Aylee!" I shout back squatting down so that she could jump into my arms, which is exactly what she did. I picked her up and gave her a big slobbery kiss on her right cheek.

"Hey, Aylee," Stacie said.

"Hi, Stace," she replied while playing with my necklace. Her head shot up and she got a really excited look on her face, "Becs," she started slowly.

"Yes?" I asked.

She decided to whisper in my ear so that I was the only one that could hear her, "Can we go on a date to the movies?"

Just then Chloe and Aubrey came out, and Chloe snuck up on her sister and tickled her from behind.

"Stop it Chlo-Chlo!" she shouted in a fit of giggles.

"How do we ask?" the older sister asked.

"Please!" she shouted through her giggles. Chloe stopped tickling her and kissed her temple.

"How did you get here? Chloe asked.

"Aaron brought me," was her simple reply.

"Really?!" Stacie and Aubrey asked at the same time. Aaron is Aubrey's twin brother, and he looks exactly like her, other than the fact that his features are more masculine. Stacie swears that if she wasn't gay, and dating us, that she would be dating him.

"Can we go now?" Aylee asked ignoring the questioning gazes from the others.

"Wait a minute," Chloe said as I opened my mouth to reply. We looked at her expectantly and she continued, "Where are you going?"

"On a date," Aylee deadpanned. I couldn't hold back my chuckle at her reply.

"And where exactly is that?" Chloe continued.

"To go to the movies and get ice cream!" Aylee exclaimed jumping out of my arms.

Chloe looked at me and Stacie said, "But Becs doesn't like movies."

"I know," Aylee said, "But she likes to go see them with me."

"Why am I in the middle of this?" I asked when all of the girls were looking at me.

"Because we have to bribe you for you to willingly watch a movie with us," Aubrey replied.

"And how exactly to you bribe her?" a deep voice that I knew as Aaron Posen asked.

"Aaron!" Aubrey shouted as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Dad's with me," he replied quickly and Aubrey released him and straightened her posture.

"Dinner must be important tonight, do you have any idea what it's about?" Stacie asked, obviously distracting him to how my girlfriends bribe me.

"Can we sneak away now?" Aylee whispered in my ear. I would love to stay here and support Aubrey, but at the same time, I knew that it would probably be best to take the little girl away from what was bound to be a horrible reunion.

"Sure," I replied turning while no one was paying attention, but Chloe caught us.

"Just be back at the house by 6:30," she said. I mock saluted her as Aylee and I made our way to walk to the theater that was about a block away from the school.

We didn't make it far before Zeke stepped up to us, "Hey, Beca!" he said.

"Hey, Zeke," I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head to the diner and study for that test we have in Bio tomorrow," he asked as if he didn't even realize the presence of a young child.

"I would love to," I started with a small smile on my face, "However, I have this family thing tonight, which starts with taking this tot," I motioned to a now giggling Aylee, "to see a movie."

"Oh," he said looking at the girl for the first time, "Well have fun," he backed away.

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow," I said.

"See ya," he replied and walked away.

"Who was that?" came Aylee's curious voice.

"That was a friend of mine," I replied, "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Well, if anyone asks we are going to see the new SpongeBob movie, but can we go make fun of Daddy's Home?" she asked in an excited voice.

This wouldn't be the first time I take her to see a movie that she shouldn't go see, but we both just sit and make fun of the movie the entire time, which often results in the other patrons being annoyed with us, which always ends amusingly. Besides, as long as no one ever finds out the truth, which they haven't, all is good, and she loves the movies.

"What's the SpongeBob one about? That way I can tell people when they ask," I told her.

She squealed and wrapped me in a hug. "Thanks, Becs!" she exclaimed. She told me all that she knew about the movie for the rest of the walk.

We sat through Daddy's Home making fun of the obvious points and getting glared at by the young couple sitting in front of us.

After the movie we made our way to the small diner in town so that I could get her ice cream. The entire way there we talked about the movie.

When we were seated with our treats I just had to ask, "So do you know what this dinner tonight is about?"

She continued eating as she replied, "I don't think I'm supposed to, but I do."

"And what is it?" I pushed.

"The mothers want grandchildren, is what I think I heard the four of them talking about when they all came over for tea."

I starting choking on my frozen treat. After I gained my breath I questioned, "They what?!"

Aylee laughed at my reaction before saying, "We should get going, if we are late, everyone will be mad."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath as I stood up.

* * *

As we walked back to the house I couldn't help but think about how it would be nice to have little ones running around the house.

About fifteen minutes later we were walking into the house to the sound of laughter and voices coming from the den.

"We're back!" I shouted as Aylee ran into the other room.

"Oh good," my mother said as she approached me and wrapped me in a hug, "Everything is ready, we were just waiting for you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said with a small smile.

"Let's eat!" I heard Chloe shout.

We spent the meal talking about the case and how everyone else's lives were going, and I couldn't help but wonder if Aylee's information was correct.

I got my answer as we all went to take a bite of dessert, "So," Mary, Aubrey's mom, started.

Chloe's mom, Veronica picked up, "When are you going to give us grandbabies?"

Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey chocked on the pieces of pie they had in their mouths for a few moments before Bailey, my 16 year old sister asked, "Becs, how the heck are you so calm?" and all eyes were on me as my girlfriends finally caught their breath.

I just looked at them calmly while Aylee started laughing. I looked at her before informing them in a very serious voice, "I'm sorry to inform you, but your walls have ears."

Everyone just looked at me curiously as Aylee started laughing even harder and all eyes turned to her and she stopped when she noticed their expecting gazes.

Just the doorbell rang and Aylee and I both said "I'll get it!" at the same time while standing up. We made a bee-line for the door.

I pulled the door open to see Jason standing with a dozen red roses in his arms. "Hi, Beca," he said when he realized that I was the one that opened the door.

"Hey," I replied with a tight lipped smile.

"Is Stacie, dearest here?" he asked.

"Let me go see," I said with a chuckle as I started to close the door, "Wait here."

"Who's that?" Aylee asked as we made our way back to the dining room.

"A friend," I replied. "Stacie, dearest," I said in a sweet voice as I entered the room and walked towards her.

All eyes turned to me at the term of endearment, "You may want to go answer the door," I said no longer holding in my fit of laughter.

"Who is it?" Stacie asked sounding confused.

"Go see," o said and she narrowed her eyes at me as she stood up and left the room.

As soon as she was out of the room Aubrey spoke up, "Who is at the door Beca?"

I calmed my laughing and replied, "Jason," in a comical voice.

"Why is that so funny? And why does this guy wanting to see my daughter so funny to you?" Stella, Stacie's mom (who's got it goin on) asked.

Aylee looked at her and said, "I don't know, but he had flowers."

Everyone looked at her and Chloe pipped in, "You owe me ten bucks," while looking pointedly at Bree.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Well," Chloe started, and I was listening too, "There are these two guys, one seems to be interested in Stacie and the other in Beca, and I bet that Jason would make a move first."

"That's the one that has been pinning after Stacie," Aubrey added.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said trying to wrap my head around what I was just told, "You are betting on us?"

"Yep," Chloe replied with a big grin on her face, causing everyone to burst into a fit of laughter.

Just then Stacie rushed into the room with the roses in her hands and came over to me to whisper in my ear, "There is an underground wrestling match tonight, and Jason just invited me, he said Zeke will be there too, and you can tag along, it is in the basement of the diner."

She then went over to Aubrey and handed her the flowers, "Can you take care of these?" she asked.

"Sure," Bree replied, "What's going on?"

"Beca and I have to go, but it was great to see everyone," she said as she and I started going and giving everyone hugs.

We made our way to the front and just as we put our jackets on we heard Veronica say in an excited voice, "So when can we expect our first grandbaby?"

We exited the house chuckling and went to get in Jason's Jeep. He drove off and we made our way to the diner to see this fight.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry to leave you here, I am really busy, but next week we will see the fight and how the girls react to what their parents asked of them. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it really makes my day to read them. See you next week ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: just to inform you all, I will not give anything much away, but I will say that BECA said that she was gay, and she won't hesitate to bring up that fact. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _We exited the house chuckling and went to get in Jason's Jeep. He drove off and we made our way to the diner to see this fight._

* * *

When we entered the basement of the diner, the event was in full swing. There were two guys wrestling in a ring, spectators watching the fight and dancing, refreshments being sold, and most importantly, there was a _really_ shitty DJ playing _really_ shitty mixes.

"Hey guys!" Zeke said when he saw us.

"Hey," we all replied.

"I thought you guys had that dinner tonight?" he questioned sounding a little disappointed.

"We did," Stacie started.

"But things were getting awkward, and Jason showed up at the right time," I finished with a small smirk.

"Then its good I showed up when I did," Jason said sounding smug.

"So can I offer either of you ladies a drink?" Zeke asked.

"Sure," Stacie and I replied at the same time.

"Awesome, care to join me Beca?" he said.

"Sure," I said looking at Stacie who only gave a nod. We walked over to the table and when we got there I mumbled, "This music is shit," because it was really getting on my nerves how the dude couldn't even make a smooth transition between chords.

"What was that?" Zeke asked.

"Hm?" I asked before realizing that he must have heard me, "Oh, I just said that this music is shit."

"Think you could do better? There aren't exactly any _good_ DJs in the area."

"I could definitely put something better together than whoever is doing it now," I said smugly as we started our trek back to the others.

We reached the others and he told me, "You know, I could work something out, maybe you could take their place?" he sounded hopeful so I just nodded my head. "Oh thank God! I'll be back!" he then walked off in some direction, leaving me with Jason and Stacie.

"What was that about?" my girlfriend, scratch that, my _sister_ , (damn I hate that!) asked.

"Oh, nothing much, we were just talking about how shitty the music is when I mentioned that I could possibly be better, and he said that he is going to make it happen!" I said with faux boredom.

"Oh em aca-gee! Becs! That is so fucking awesome!" Stacie said bouncing on her toes.

"Wait, so you can sing, _and_ make mixes?" Jason asked.

Not many people knew it, but I enjoyed making mixes, especially for my girlfriends. It just wasn't something that came up in everyday conversation, mainly because when I was in school everyone was basically comparing their weapons and ranks.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Oh, Beca-bear," Stacie said suddenly sounding serious.

"Don't call me that!" I scolded, "But what?"

"Don't you need your laptop?" she asked.

My features dropped at that before I got an idea. "I'll call Bailey!"

"You sure?" she asked just as the DJ started to play a crappy version of Titanium that he must think sounds cool, but Stacie was excited anyways. "Come dance with me Becs!" she said already dragging me to the dance floor.

"I'll catch you guys later!" I heard Jason shout.

"What was that about?" I asked as we started dancing lightly.

"Are you sure you want to involve your sister? I'm almost certain that this is an illegal ring, we could just text Bree and have her bring in the cops to break this up," she said bluntly.

"Well, I think we should call them and explain to them, but I also don't think the cops should come break this up, we need to work on gaining their trust, and if the police break this up the first day we are here, things are going to look sketchy," I reasoned.

"Good point," she said with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment she spoke up again, "Okay, let's call them, but first, I'm dancing."

With that she turned so that her ass was in my crotch and she started grinding on me the way she knew she would get a reaction.

My hands went to her hips immediately, but as I looked up I noticed Jason and Zeke heading towards us.

"Shit," I breathed in Stacie's ear, "Sisters aren't supposed to dance like this."

"Oh, fuck," she said moving away from me, "I forgot," was her defense with a shy smile.

Just then the boys reached us they had smug smirks on their faces. "That was hot!" Zeke said.

"Sorry," Stacie said, "I got caught up in the moment, that's how I used to dance with my ex, and this was our song, I momentarily forgot that I was with my sister."

"No, it's cool, but Beca can take over for the DJ in like, half an hour," Zeke assured us.

"Okay, then I have to step outside and make a phone call real fast," I said with a smile on my face.

"Sure thing," Jason said, "We will be in here."

"Cool," I said as I fought my way through the masses to call the people I needed to talk to.

I got outside and walked away to a secluded area and dialed Aubrey's number. I was pacing back and forth while making sure that no one was able to hear me in this area and on the third ring she picked up, "Aubrey Posen."

"Babe," I started with a sigh at her professional answer, "You know it's me, plus shouldn't you say _Smith_ , not _Posen_?"

"This is my personal cell, no one has this number unless we knew them before this case. And I always answer the phone like that," she had a point, from the moment I met her, the only way she answers when she gets a call is with her name. "What's up?"

"God, I love you," I said exasperatedly, and I could practically hear the smile on her face, "But, I'm calling because we are fairly certain that this is an illegal operation, but we don't want to break it up because we have to earn their trust somewhere, right?"

"Sounds good, Baby," she said and I smiled. "Anything else?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, right, is Bailey still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is," Aubrey started with a hint of sadness in her voice, "They all are, in fact we have been talking about baby names since you guys left, and we literally have no say in the matter."

"Well would you and Bailey be willing to bring me my laptop? I would just ask you, but if my _mom_ brings it, that would lose me cool points, and my sister doesn't know where the diner is."

"Sure, baby, let me ask her," she went away for a few moments before coming back on the phone. While she was gone my eyes skimmed the area to make sure that I was still alone, or at least I thought I was.

She came back before too long and said, "We will be there shortly, but why exactly do you need your laptop?"

I couldn't hide the smile when I replied, "Because the DJ here is shitty and I convinced the boys that I could do a better job, so they pulled some strings and I get to DJ!"

"Oh my God, Becs that is so aca-awesome!" she screamed.

I chuckled before she said that she would be here soon and hung up. I decided to wait inside, so I entered the building and went to find the group that I was hanging out with.

I just saw them when I accidentally bumped into someone, and I immediately started to apologize, "I'm so sorry. I'm a fucking clutz." When I looked up I saw that it was Maya.

She chuckled before replying, "It was my fault, but we just keep meeting like this," with a small smile.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your friends," she said as she looked around.

"Thanks," I said as I started to walk away, before I got the idea to invite her to come with me to be polite, "Hey, Maya," I said turning around. When I noticed that I had her attention I continued, "Do you want to join us?"

She looked hesitant before replying, "Sure," and following me to join the rest of the group.

As soon as I saw Stacie I noticed that she was giving us a death glare, "You okay?" I whispered in her ear when I reached her. That must have snapped her out of her thoughts because she just nodded her head in the affirmative and the glare dissipated.

Zeke was about to ask me something when my phone rang, "Hold that thought," I said as I saw that it was Bailey calling me, "Beca Smith," I answered mockingly, knowing that the phone would be on speaker with Bree in the car.

Stacie looked at me with a smirk and Aubrey screeched in my ear, "Fuck you Beca! I know you're making fun of me!" although she tried to sound tough, I could hear the amusement. Bailey and I both started laughing at her reaction.

"We are outside," Bailey said through her laughter.

"I'll be right out," I said as I calmed down and hung up.

Everyone was just staring at me and Stacie spoke up with a smirk on her face, "I take it Posen was on the phone?"

"Yep," I said popping the "p." I started to walk away before I remembered something, "Is there any chance you'd be willing to hang with Bailey? I want to save her from the conversation at home," I asked Stacie.

"Sure," she said, "I'll walk with you."

"Okay," I said before turning to the gang, "We will be right back."

We made our way out front and as soon as we were out of the range of the others Stacie asked me, "What are they even talking about at home?"

"Baby names," I replied as we reached the car.

"Why the hell are you talking about baby names?" Stacie asked as she opened the passanger's door for Bailey.

"Well, 'hello' to you too," Aubrey replied, "And it wasn't exactly our idea, we would much rather sit down without everyone there and just have the four of us talk."

"Oh," Stacie said, visibly relaxing, "Okay, well Bailey, how would you like to hang out with the cool kids tonight?"

"That would be awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Cool," I said before turning to Aubrey, "And we'll talk later, 'kay Bree?"

"Sure, have a good night, have fun, be safe, and I love you," she replied.

"Damn," Stacie said with a low whistle thing, "You have this parent thing down."

"Shut the fuck up," was the immediate reply.

"We love you, too!" I replied quickly guiding my sister and my laptop out of the car.

"Love you, see ya later," Stacie said closing the door.

"You know," Bailey started as we watched the car drive off, "I really love watching you guys interact."

Stacie and I chuckled as we made our way inside, my bag in my hand, before I said, "Just to be clear, if anyone asks, you are our cousin, okay?"

"Sure thing," she replied with a smile.

We reached Jason, Zeke, and Maya and Zeke looked at me excitedly, "You ready for this?" he asked.

"Hell, yes!" I replied. He led me away to the DJ booth where the dude spinning looked drunk off his ass.

"Yo, I have your replacement," Zeke said as we caught the attention of the other dude. The guy just shrugged and walked off. "Go ahead and set up while I let everyone know what's goin' on."

I got my laptop out of the bag and pulled up my software that would allow me to mix on the spot and play mixes that I already have while Zeke addressed the public over the mic. ( **A/N: btw, I literally have no clue how any of that actually works, so your guess is as good as mine.)**

"Okay guys, we are going to change things up a little, I found someone who claims to have talent! So without further ado," he looked at me to make sure I was ready and when I gave him a nod he continued, "DJ BS!"

The crowd erupted in screams and applause, but I could still hear Stacie's voice the loudest causing me to smirk as I out on my premade _Bulletproof/Titanium/500 Miles_ mix on and watched the reaction of the population.

Everyone loved my stuff and I eventually got lost in the music while I continued to do my "Thang" as Chloe and Stacie would say.

Before I knew it, Stacie was coming up to me telling me that it was time for us to leave. I checked my phone and realized that it was 11:00 at night. "Fuck," I muttered, "I totally lost track of time."

"I guessed as much," she replied with a chuckle, "Bailey left a little while ago, but she said to tell you that she loves you, she missed you, and you have to get together before she turns 17 next month."

"Thanks for hanging out with her," I said just as the boys entered the room.

"Hey, they are closing up, so you are off the hook, but the owner said that he would be more than willing to pay you if you wanted to play again," Zeke said.

"Sure thing!" I told him. I didn't realize how much I missed mixing until tonight. I packed up and the boys drove Stacie and I home.

We rode most of the way in silence before Jason spoke up, "I meant to tell you guys earlier, but the riff off was really cool and you guys were amazing."

"Thanks," we said at the same time and Stacie continued, "You were good too."

"Thanks," he replied.

Zeke stepped in here, "Oh, are you guys still up for the party tomorrow?"

"Oh, totes!" Stacie replied.

"Cool," he said as we pulled up in front of our house.

"Thanks for tonight guys," I said as we got out of the car. They replied with hums and we made our way inside. The house was dark, so I checked my phone, seeing that I had a text from Chloe.

 _Tried w8ng up but didn't mke it, luv u tty n am_

I smiled and showed the text to Stacie. We had a silent, but mutual agreement that we would be as quiet as possible and make our way to bed.

We got ready then entered the bedroom to find our girls wrapped up together in the center of the bed. We looked at each other and I climbed behind Chloe while Stacie climbed behind Aubrey and we wrapped our arms around them.

Once we were settled I kissed Chloe's bare shoulder (since we all sleep naked) and I knew that Stacie did the same to the blond and we both whispered a quiet, "Love you" at the same time before we let sleep overcome us.

* * *

 **A/N: longer chapter ;) hope you liked it, and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think, even if it is negative. Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: this note is rather long, so bear with me ;) First of all, I just want to let you guys know that I am taking prompts, for either one-shots or multi-chapter. Just PM me on here or leave it as a review. I am letting you know now that I will only do the ones that I can get a picture of.**

 **Secondly, I decided that I'm not going to make this an M rated fic, but I'm working on another fic that has a little smut, so check that out when I get it up and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Third, it's Tuesday! Enjoy and let me know what you think. ;)**

* * *

Friday morning I woke up to Aubrey's panicked voice as she repeated, "Shit, shit, shit," over and over again as she scurried around the room. I then felt a dip in the bed and she spoke louder.

"Wake the fuck up guys! We are so fucking late, shit."

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as she Stacie and I sat up and opened our eyes.

"We have to be at the school in ten minutes, hurry the fuck up," Bree said as she resumed getting ready. We were all on our feet and getting ready as fast as we could.

Ten minutes later we were all rushing to the car with toast in our hands. We made our way to the car and Bree drove as fast as she legally could to get us to the school.

"Love you guys," she said as we pulled up in front of the school, "And we have to talk later."

"Love you, too," came the reply from our girlfriends and me. She parked the car and we all made our way into the empty hallways of the school, due to the fact that class started already.

Stacie and I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to answer. After about a minute the door opened to reveal Ms. Miller with a disappointed look on her face.

"Girls, how kind of you to join us," she said letting us into the room.

"Sorry," Stacie and I muttered as we took our seats. We got straight to work and worked hard to make up for the fact that we were late.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was time for chorus. Stacie and I were putting our things in our lockers and making our way to the choir room.

It was silent before Stacie asked me, "So what is your opinion on that thing that was brought up at dinner?"

I was a little taken aback, but I probably shouldn't have been, seeing as how the same question has been on my mind since it was originally brought up.

I realized that she was waiting for an answer so I told her, "I'm not sure that this is a topic for school," just then we entered the room and I noticed that we caught Chloe's eye, so I spoke what I've been thinking for a while.

"It should definitely be Chloe though," I smirked when I noticed that two of my girlfriends were now staring at me, but I made it look as though I was only paying attention to Stacie, "I mean, can you imagine how amazing she would look?"

"Oh, my God," Stacie breathed out, "I can totally see that."

Just then the bell rang and Chloe got us started on class before anyone could catch on to what we were talking about. "I just wanted to say that you guys did amazing at the riff off yesterday."

The room filled with applause, and when it quieted, Chloe continued, "So the principle has asked me to ask you guys to perform at the assembly in a couple of weeks, would you guys be interested in that?"

Everyone replied that performing would be fun, so Chloe got a big smile on her face and we talked about arrangements for the rest of the class. It was decided that I would come up with some sort of set list for us since everyone now knew that I'm a really good DJ.

It was also decided that Stacie would work with Salina for choreography. And the rest of the class would work out what we would wear.

Before we knew it class was over and we were getting ready to leave. Right before Stacie and I walked out the door Chloe exclaimed, "You guys need to go straight home with us after school, we need to talk before you go to that party tonight!"

"Okay," Stacie and I replied before we exited her room and made our way to AP English 11.

When we entered the room Stacie asked me, "so why are we taking this class?"

"Because we let Bree sign us up for classes," I replied with a smirk.

"Right," she sighed as the teacher had us start to take notes.

* * *

We were in AP History 11 when there was a knock on the door. The teacher answered it to reveal Aubrey with a sad look on her face. I was starting to get worried when she was talking to the teacher in a voice that I couldn't hear.

After a couple minutes the teacher turns to us and says, "Beca and Stacie, your mother needs to speak with you."

We slowly got out of our seats and made our way to her. Once we reached her she led us into the hallway. As soon as the door to the classroom was closed her arms were wrapped around my neck, and she kept whispering that she was sorry into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I knew that Stacie had her hands on the blonde's shoulders. After a minute or so I had to ask, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Bailey," she said, wrapping her arms tighter around me as I tensed, "They can't find her anywhere."

"What are you saying?" I asked, not wanting to believe what she was telling me.

"Your sister is missing Becs, she never made it home last night and everyone thought that she was just staying with you," she said pulling away from me, in order to look me in the eyes.

"Not on a school night," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder, I would break. "For fuck's sake, she's only 16 years old!"

"She'll be okay, Beca, she's a tough kid," Stacie tried to assure me. I started to let the tears that were filling my eyes to fall at this point, not caring if anyone saw me.

My sister has always been my best friend, even with us being a few years apart. She was my rock and we get through everything together, and now she's gone. No one has any clue as to where she may be and I'm freaking out.

I pulled my phone out and dialed my sister's number. The phone rang all the way through, but I only got her answering machine. I took a deep shaky breath and left a message, "Hey, call me, I was just told you never made it home last night, and I'm worried, so please call me back." I hung up the phone and looked into Aubrey's eyes.

"Take me home?" I asked as more tears flowed from my eyes.

"Sure, sweetie," she replied wrapping me in her arms as her own tears fell.

"I'll go get Chloe and meet you guys in the car," Stacie spoke up, and I could tell from her voice that she was in tears as well. "I'll get our stuff to," and with that Stacie was gone and Aubrey was leading me to the car.

Once we got there she helped me into the backseat and climbed in behind me. She wrapped me in her arms again and I rested my head on her chest as she tried to soothe me. "She's going to be fine, we will find her."

I listened to her calming voice and before long our other girlfriends were in the car with us, Stacie hopped in the driver's seat and Chloe climbed in on the other side of me, pulling bath, Bree and me into her arms.

We eventually made it back to the house and we all went up to the bedroom. "We will look for her in a while, but there is no chance we will find her if we are all too tired," Aubrey reasoned.

I was in between all of my girlfriends, and I eventually let sleep take over me, and I slept away the worries with one thought in my mind _I will bring her home safely._

* * *

 **A/N: sorry that it is so short, I have a lot going on right now, but I still hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any song suggestions for the assembly.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry about how I ended the last chapter, hopefully this chapter settles some of your nerves. Just a heads up: if I don't update for the next few weeks, it is because I have AP testing in a couple weeks, so I will be studying. Love you guys, and I hope you stick with me even if I don't post for a while.**

* * *

I woke up an hour later with only one set of arms around me. I slightly tensed, thinking that maybe my girlfriends are missing too. Luckily the person whose arms are around me knows what I am thinking most of the time.

"Shhh," came the soothing voice of Chloe, "It's okay, baby."

"Chlo'?" I asked, my voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," she said, running her fingers through my hair.

"Where are Bree and Stace?" I asked.

It was clear that she could hear the worry in my voice because she immediately spoke again, "They are making some tea for us, baby."

"Okay," I said putting my face in her neck, "Is she really missing?" I sobbed into her neck as reality finally caught up with me.

"I'm sorry, love," she whispered into my hair as I heard the bedroom door open.

"Is she up?" came Stacie's voice from the door way.

"I'm up," I whispered.

"She is awake," Chloe said softly.

I felt a dip in the bed and two more sets of arms were on me as Aubrey spoke, "Beca, baby, how are you doing?"

"I feel like shit, she was my responsibility, and I lost her, how the fuck did this happen?" I rambled.

"I don't know, love," she said softly, "But she is your sister and she is strong, so she will be okay," she tried to assure me, but I just sobbed harder into Chloe's neck.

"Do you want some tea?" Stacie asked me after I calmed down a little.

"Please," I mumbled, still not leaving the safety of the redhead's neck.

"Okay," I heard Stacie say as I felt her getting out of our bed.

"I have to pee," I muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Okay," Chloe and Aubrey both said with a slight chuckle.

I got out of the bed and slowly made my way to the restroom. While I was in there I couldn't help but think of my sister. I was worried about what she is going through, and I just hope and prayed that nothing horrible was happening to my innocent little sister.

As I was washing my hands, my thoughts drifted off to my girlfriends and the case that we are working on. Then I remembered that Stacie and I were supposed to go to a party tonight.

I quickly dried my hands and ran out of the bathroom. As I entered the bedroom, I saw all three of my girlfriends sitting on our bed, and Stacie had a glass of tea in her hands, presumably for me.

They all looked up to me as I stated loudly, "We have that party tonight!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to go, babe, everyone would understand," Stacie said calmly as she handed me my glass of tea.

"Thanks, baby, but I refuse to let you go alone. I can't lose anyone else," I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

Stacie wrapped me in her arms and pulled me into her lap, "You aren't going to lose us, and we will bring Bailey home."

"Okay, but I'm still going to the party, I need to be there," I said quietly.

"Then you guys better get ready," Chloe said with a sad smile on her face.

I slowly got up and walked to my closet, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a flannel and started to change.

I heard a throat clear and I looked up to see all three of my girls looking at me, "What?" I asked.

"You aren't wearing that, are you?" Stacie asked.

"I was going to," I muttered, starting to second guess my choice.

"Don't get us wrong," Aubrey started," We love you in everything."

"But you are going to a party," Chloe finished as Stacie got off the bed and moved towards our closet.

She stood looking at her options before exclaiming, "Perfect!" and pulling out a dress that I immediately recognized as one of Chloe's.

"That isn't mine," I said.

"What's mine is yours, babe," Chloe said with a wink, causing the others to laugh.

"Okay," I relented, letting an excited Stacie dress me up. When I was in the black and blue dress ( **A/N: looks like** _ **the**_ **dress)** Stacie went and picked out a dress for herself as Chloe came over and did my makeup.

"Why do I feel like a Barbie?" I asked.

Aubrey chuckled as she replied, "Because you are whipped and will do anything for the ones you love most."

I could tell that they were just trying to make me feel better, and it was working.

I glared at her as she smirked before she spoke up again, "But don't worry, we are all whipped."

She walked over to me and pecked me on the lips, which turned heated quickly.

"Stop!" Chloe exclaimed, causing Bree and I to pull apart and look at her, "You are going to ruin her makeup!"

We all laughed at the serious expression on her face. I went and peck her lips causing her to squeal, "Now I have to start all over!"

My face turned serious, "What?" I asked. She didn't answer as she just started with my look again. "Why can't I just wear eye liner?"

"Because you are going to a high school party, Becs," Stacie started, "We have to look sexy."

"Fine," I muttered.

* * *

About an hour later Stacie was in her white and gold dress and we were leaving our house with Jason and Zeke.

"Bye guys," Chloe said, "Call us and we will drive you home if you drink anything, got it?"

"Will do," Stacie and I said at the same time, then we continued, "Love you guys."

"Love you, too, be safe and have fun!" Aubrey said.

Chloe shut the door in our faces, and Jason spoke up, "Someone was eager to get you guys out of the house," as he chuckled.

"They just want to watch romantic movies," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why can't they do that with you guys there?" Zeke asked.

"They can do that with me in the room," Stacie said, "But if we would try to watch _any_ movie with Beca, then we wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"Why?" both boys asked as we got in the car.

"She has this habit of _talking_ during movies, she gets bored, so she decides to distract us from the movie," Stacie said with a chuckle. She and I both knew that I don't talk during movies, I just so happen to initiate sex every time they try to get me to watch a movie.

We arrived to the party fifteen minutes later after a quiet ride over. When we stepped out of the car Stacie whispered in my ear, "If you need to go home just let me know."

I smiled at her in return and we made our way into the house party that was in full swing.

"So who owns this house?" I heard Stacie question. She could tell that my mind was stuck on my sister and I'm glad for the fact that I had her to keep the people around us distracted.

"I think the dude's name is Ryder," Zeke said.

"From chorus?" Stacie questioned.

"I think so," Jason replied.

"Cool," Stacie replied, but I could tell that she was thinking of something.

"Do you guys want to go into the living room and we will go get drinks?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Stacie replied chirpily.

"You just wanna get wasted," I said with a smirk as we made our way to the living room. "Just keep your eyes open."

"You, too," she said.

I went to sit on the couch when my eyes landed on the one person that has occupied my thoughts since this evening.

"Bailey!" I exclaimed.

Stacie looked to the area that I ran to and she followed me, "Oh my God," she mumbled.

My sister was laying on the couch, she was definitely high and drunk, the only question was whether my sister did it herself or if someone did it to her. My sister was always a good kid, and I doubted that she would do this on her own.

"Call Bree," I said as I started to try and get my sister to focus on anything, "Bailey, please look at me, please, you have to be okay." I started to cry again as I felt Stacie's hand on my shoulder.

"They are on their way," she whispered to me.

"Help me get her outside?" I asked her, my voice cracking.

"Sure thing," she said. Stacie took one side of my sister while I took the other. We made our way to the front and just waited for our girls.

"Can you wait here with her for a moment? I want to tell the boys that we are leaving," I asked.

"Sure, sweety," she said leaning my unresponsive sister more on her.

I made my way inside and quickly found the boys, "Stacie and I are going to head out," I said quickly.

"Why?" Zeke questioned.

"Do you guys know how Bailey got here?" I asked, ignoring their question.

"No clue," Jason answered too quickly for my liking, he was up to something.

"Okay," I said slowly, "See you guys on Monday."

"Bye," they said as I was already making my way back outside.

Bree and Chloe were just pulling up in our black SUV. I moved over to Stacie and she and I worked together to move my sister to the vehicle.

"We need to take her to the hospital," I said as I pulled her head onto my lap. As Stacie pulled her feet onto her lap and I ran my hands through her hair, I noticed the dried blood in her hair, "What the hell happened to her?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I'll call your mom," Chloe said as we drove off towards the hospital.

When we made it to the emergency room, Stacie and I helped my sister inside and we immediately got service. Aubrey explained everything that we knew, while I never left my sister's side and Chloe and Stacie called everyone to inform them that we found my sister.

Now all we need to find out is what happened to my baby sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Bailey is home! But what do you think happened to her? Who do you think is responsible for it? The next chapter will cover the conversation on the baby and it will also have a lot to do with the bond between Beca and Bailey. Love you! 3**


	13. AN

**A/N: I just want to start this off by telling you guys how sorry I am. AP testing is finally over, but I have a concussion. As a result of my concussion, I am only allowed on the computer for an hour a day, and I have to finish any homework that I need to do in this time. I understand that this will upset a lot of you, believe me, it angers me too, so if I lose readers I will totally understand. I promise that as soon as my doctor clears me, I will write and upload as many chapters as I can. I love you guys and I want to thank you for sticking with me. Again, I am so sorry for the delay, and I hope that when I post the next chapter all of your questions will be answered. Sorry! :(**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to start this out by saying how sorry I am for the long wait, and that it may take me a while to upload new chapters, I have a lot of shit going on in my life right now.**

 **Next I want to answer some questions: the "blood" on the doorknob was meant to scare Stacie and Beca since they were being bitches. The whole situation with Bailey sort of has a purpose that will be explained further in depth in future chapters. My emotions play a large part in what I write, even when I try not to let them, but during shark's week I tend to be more dramatic or depressing, it just depends. I hope that this story was worth the wait.**

 **Flashbacks will be italicized. Singing will be in the center.  
**

 **And without further ado, Chapter 12 of Undercover:**

* * *

Monday morning my sister was still unconscious and I haven't left her side for anything longer than a shower when my girlfriends made me, claiming that Bailey wouldn't want to wake up to a smelly sister.

The doctors determined that where the injection sites were on her body made it impossible for my sister to do herself.

I was woken to a tapping on my shoulder, "Yeah?" I asked raising my head.

"We have to go into school, do you want to come with us or stay with your sister?" Aubrey asked me.

"I should come with you, I'm not helping anything by staying by her side constantly, plus my parents should get here today," I said standing up and rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, baby, but remember that we will take you home if you give the word," Chloe said wrapping me in a hug.

When she released me the nurse walked into the room, "Can you please call me if anything happens?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she told me before moving to take care of my baby sister.

My girls and I made our way to the school after getting ready and having breakfast.

As soon as we entered the school Zeke and Jason spotted us, "Hey ladies," Jason said.

"Hey," Stacie replied, while I chose to stay quiet.

"So how was the rest of your weekend ladies?" Zeke questioned.

"Uneventful," Stace replied.

"How's your cousin, Beca?" Jason asked as we finished getting our things from our lockers. Instead of replying, I slammed my locker shut and walked away to Bio.

"Sorry," I heard Stacie say before following me. "You good?" she asked as she put her arm through mine.

"Fine," I told her walking into the class and quickly making my way to my seat and getting my things out.

"Are you guys ready to dissect frogs tomorrow?" Ms. Miller asked when the bell went off and all of her students were seated. She got a bunch of affirmative answers and went on, "Okay, well let's go over the safety procedures again just to make sure," was the last thing I heard before a memory of a better time came to my mind.

* * *

" _Beca and Bailey!" our music instructor, Mrs. Schuyler, exclaimed as she opened the door._

" _Mrs. S!" we said at the same time._

" _I'll pick them up in an hour?" our father asked before he left._

 _We made our way to the piano room and Mrs. Schuyler asked, "Okay, so who is older? You will go first."_

" _I'm this many," my little sister said holding up four fingers._

" _And I'm eleven," I told them._

" _Beca, you start then," she told me. I made my way to the piano bench and started to play Symphony No. 5 by Beethoven. When I finished, my teacher and my sister clapped for me before Mrs. S. said, "Very good, do you think you are ready to perform it for your parents this weekend?"_

" _Yes, ma'am," I replied politely._

" _Good, okay Bailey, you're up!" she said before my sister and I traded places. My sister played Mary Had a Little Lamb with a few mistakes, but it was really good for a four year old. She and I were both exceptionally gifted when it came to music and art._

 _When she finished, Mrs. Schuyler and I both clapped and Bailey had a giant smile on her face._

" _Should we go over what all you need for Saturday?" Mrs. Schuyler asked and when we nodded, she went on to explain everything for us. The rest of the time was spent with me trying to help her fix her few problem places in the song._

 _The performance went by perfectly and our parents took us out to get ice cream and a puppy afterwards, as long as we promised to take care of it. We named the golden retriever Biscuit and we bonded even more while we took care of him._

* * *

I was brought out of my memory when the bell that signaled the end of class went off. I quickly gathered my things and silently made my way to my next class.

All of my classes passed in the same fashion, Stacie was constantly looking at me to make sure I was okay and I was zoning out in every class, and before I knew it, I was sitting at the lunch table with Zeke's arm around my shoulder, and Jason's around Stacie's.

There was mac-and-cheese for lunch today and just the smell of it made me retreat back to when I was 15 and Bailey was eight.

* * *

 _Our father had to work late again, or so he told us, my mom and I both knew he was just using that as an excuse to fuck his assistant, but my sister was unaware of this._

 _My mother was already drunk, so I sent her to her room and started on dinner, mac-and-cheese, Bailey's favorite._

 _When it was finished, I took a plate up to my mom then served my sister and myself. Bailey and I sat on the couch in the living room with Biscuit in between us eating our meals and talking about our days._

 _After our meals were gone I did the dishes then Bailey and I worked on our homework, and I helped her when she needed it, which wasn't that often. Not too long later we heard our father's car pull into the drive way._

 _He came inside, sat his briefcase next to the door and went straight upstairs._

 _Not even a minute later we heard him screaming at our mother, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRUNK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?"_

" _WERE YOU WITH THAT SKANK AGAIN?" she shot right back. I got my ipod out of my bag and plugged in two sets of headphones with a connector and handed one set to my sister._

" _What's a skank?" Bailey asked me while she was still holding the listening devices._

" _It's a word that I never want you to say, its bad," I explained._

" _Okay," she told me, "I'm finished with my homework."_

" _Then let's get you in the shower and ready for bed," I told her as we stood up from the couch and did our best to ignore our fighting parents._

" _Can I sleep with you tonight?" Bailey asked me._

" _Sure, baby," I said with a slight smile. Whenever our parents fight, which has been a lot lately, Bailey sleeps in my bed with me._

 _She showered while I got ready for bed, then we climbed into bed for a sleepless night._

* * *

I was brought out of my mind when Stacie nudged me, "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I dismissed before going back to not paying attention to what was happening around me.

* * *

 **Chloe's POV**

"We have to do something, Bree," I said after Stacie and Beca walked away from us.

"What is there to do Chlo?" the blond asked me.

"I don't know!" I said with a sigh as we walked towards the entrance of the school. "I'm just worried about her."

"Me too, but unless you can get Bailey to wake up, Beca will be in a pissy mood."

I sighed, but I was determined to come up with some way to cheer my girlfriend up. "Watch me, I'll figure something out!" I informed Aubrey as I started brainstorming.

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

The next thing I knew I was walking into Chloe's class room and she was wrapping me in a hug, "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you, too," I muttered while hugging her back.

"Are you doing okay?" the redhead asked as she pulled back.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"She's been fine all day," Stacie chimed in.

"Whatever," I said moving to take my seat.

Before either of my girls could say anything else, the bell rang, so with one final glance towards me, Chloe started to talk about a few different things that I wasn't paying attention to.

I tuned back in just in time to hear Chloe ask, "So does anyone have any song ideas for the assembly?"

"I do," I heard Stacie say, so I looked over towards her and noticed that Jason had his arm around her.

"Go ahead and sing it," Chloe said taking a seat at her desk and looking at Jason that could be passed off as nothing bad, unless you know her, then you know that she wants to kill this dude.

Stacie stood up, causing Jason to drop his arm. She then stood in front of me and asked, "Becs, is there any chance I could talk you into helping me out?"

"I guess," I muttered standing up, "What song?" I asked and her eyes lit up before she whispered the song to me causing me to smirk.

I brought my phone out and looked up the karaoke version of the song. Once it started, Stacie took the lead, and I backed her up, as she sung directly to Jason.

* * *

I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet

How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me

But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

First you gonna say  
You ain't runnin' game,  
Thinkin' I'm believing every word  
Call me beautiful,  
So original,  
Telling me I'm not like other girls

I was in my zone  
Before you came along,  
Now I'm thinking maybe you should go  
Blah, blah, blah,  
I be like "Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl, all you gotta say is...

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Thank you in advance,  
I don't wanna dance (nope)  
I don't need your hands all over me  
If I want a man,  
Then I'mma get a man  
But it's never my priority

I was in my zone,  
Before you came along,  
Don't want you to take this personal  
Blah, blah, blah,  
I be like "Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl, all you gotta say is...

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling  
("Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No")

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling  
("Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No")

All my ladies, listen up  
If that boy ain't giving up  
Lick your lips and swing your hips  
Girl, all you gotta say is...

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"  
My sign is "No"  
My number is "No"  
You need to let it go  
You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable  
I'm feeling  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No", "No"

When we finished the song everyone applauded. Then when the room got quiet again Chloe spoke up, "That was very good, but I don't think that will be appropriate for the assembly."

"Why not?" Stacie asked as we took our seats again and Jason sat noticeably farther from Stacie.

The bell rang right before she could answer, so she said, "Saved by the bell, bye guys!"

We all exited the room and I got back to not paying any attention to my classes.

* * *

 **A/N: so how was it for my first time writing in forever? The song was NO by Meghan Trainor. Hopefully I will have another chapter up by the end of the week, but I have a lot going on, so I can't guarantee anything. Love you guys and thanks bunches!**


End file.
